Boyfriend
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Odd comes up with a special supprise for the girls that involves singing and the other guys. Parings AelitaxJeremy, YumixUlrick, OddxSam, and SissixWilliam. ONESHOT takes place two months after episode 95. enjoy


Boyfriend

**A/N Hello well this came to me when me and a friend were at a water park. Basicly we both imagined the guys singing this song to the girls. Yea she is a lyokokfan girl like me so enjoy.**

Odd, Ulrick, Jeremy, and William were hanging out in Odd's room while Aelita, Yumi, Sissi, and Sam were hanging out at the mall. Odd wanted to talk to them about the dance and needed to make sure the girls were busy. It had been 2 months since they defeated X.A.N.A. and boy did some things change. Ulrick and Yumi started to date, Odd and Sam got back together, and William and Sissi stopped trying to break up Yumi and Ulrick and began going out.

"Ok Odd what did you want to talk to us about?" William asked.

"Well you know how at the dance for most of it they are doing karaoke?" Odd explained.

"Yea…" The other three boys responded.

"Well how about we sing a song to the girls! I already picked the prefect song with four singers so one for each of us!" He said very excitedly.

"Sure why not." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Ulrick said nodding.

"I'm in too." William said.

"Fantastic! Okay I picked out each one of our parts baced on our voice parts in choir." Odd said. "Ulrick this one is your part, Jeremy here's yours, and William here's yours now we have a week until the dance so learn your part and be ready to give the girls a surprise."

_**A week later at the dance**_

"And now time for anyone that wants to come to the stage for karaoke." Said the announcer. Odd, Ulrick, Jeremy, and William headed to the stage once they got there William whispered the song to the DJ and each of them stepped up to a mike.

"This one is for a few special girls." The boys said and then the song started.** (A/N I'm just going to type the song not put who sung what part if you know the song that just imagine one of them singing one part)**

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy _

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

The crowd cheered and once the boys were off the stage Aelita, Yumi, Sissi, and Sam ran up and hugged their boyfriends.

"That was great guys!" Aelita said to them.

"Yea you guys rocked!" Yumi said giving Ulrick a kiss, at which he blushed.

After a few hours it was time for the final dance which by Kadic tradition is a slow dance. Aelita and Jeremy started dancing together and so did the others. Once it was over they all headed to their rooms for bed, but of course they walked each of their special girl home first witch ended in a kiss. Once all the guys got back Odd got two text messages and a comment from Ulrick saying the same thing.

_Nice one Odd, thanks._

**A/N Well what did you think. Feel happy because I'll have one completed story on the website now ;D. Hope you liked it. Goodbye… **_**for now.**_


End file.
